


cold hands, warm heart

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Steve gets hurt. Again. Noelani checks him out.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	cold hands, warm heart

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic theme dinner  
> Prompt: Hawaii Five-O, any, at least buy me dinner first

Steve listened as Noelani gave them her findings, giving her as much of his attention as he could. Danny glowering beside him, giving an excellent impression of a volcano about to blow, was somewhat of a distraction, as was the pain in his ribs that was starting to make it difficult to breathe. 

Maybe he should have listened to Danny and got checked out. 

Dimly, he was aware that Noelani had finished speaking, was staring at him with a frown. “Are you okay?” she asked him and that was all it took for Danny to go off like a rocket. 

“Is he okay? No, of course he’s not okay. Super SEAL here flipped over the bonnet of a speeding car.”

“It was not speeding...”

“He did a somersault like he was Greg freaking Louganis, he’s lucky he didn’t break his damn neck. But did he go to the hospital, did he let the EMTs check him out? No, why on earth would he do a thing like that?” Danny’s hands were waving all over the place. 

“Would you stop?” Steve asked. “You’re going to land a plane here if you’re not careful.” 

“Yes because that’s about as likely to happen as you actually, oh, I don’t know, going to a doctor when you’re hurt.” 

Noelani’s eyes moved from one to the other, her frown only deepening. “Danny has a point, Steve... you look like you’re about to collapse.” 

“Hah!” Danny was nothing if not gracious in victory. Or not. 

“Look, it’s just bruised ribs. I’m fine.” 

Noelani’s eyes narrowed to a laser like stare. “Okay, let’s get you checked out. Up on the bed please.” 

Danny looked way too pleased with himself while Steve shook his head and tried to protest. “Noelani, I’m not dead”

“I went to medical school for everything, Steven.” He knew he was in trouble the second she said his name like that and Danny’s reaction - wide eyes and pursed twitching lips - only served to confirm it. “If you have broken ribs, they need to be x-rayed and bound because the way you run around, you could seriously injure yourself, I’m talking a punctured lung or worse.” He didn’t want to know what the “or worse” was. “Now, get up on the bed and take off your shirt.” 

Knowing he wasn’t getting out of this, Steve did as he was told. Actually sitting down made him hiss in pain and he took his time unbuttoning his shirt. “At least buy me dinner first,” he quipped and Noelani glared at him while Danny rolled his eyes. 

“If you two are going to flirt, I’m going to the coffee machine. Noelani, if you need to give him a painful injection with a really, really big needle, knock yourself out. Or, you know, him. I’m easy.”

“No problem.” Noelani’s lips were pinched, her face slightly pale and her hands, as they moved over Steve’s body were freezing. He tried not to flinch but he must have reacted somehow because she muttered, “Sorry... I don’t usually have to worry about my hands being cold.” 

Steve shrugged, or half shrugged. The movement hurt. “Cold hands, warm heart.” Her lips twitched ever so slightly. “That’s not me flirting, by the way. Just something my Aunt Deb used to say.” It’s also a phrase that fits Noelani to a tee. 

“Ah.” She pressed on a particularly tender point and he sucked in a breath sharply. “Well, you’re lucky,” she told him after a second. “It doesn’t feel like anything’s broken, but it’s definitely bruised.” 

“Which is what I said.” 

“You’re going to be sore for the next few days... I can give you some painkillers if you’ll take them” but he was already shaking his head. 

“I’ll be fine. But thank you, Noelani.” He couldn't help but notice how her eyes dropped down lower, to the scar from his liver operation. It wasn’t the first time that she’d seen it, nor the second, not even the twentieth. But it was the first time she’d shuddered, the first time he’d seen her eyes so dark and so troubled. 

Suddenly, her reaction made perfect sense to him and he reached out, took her hand in his, squeezed her fingers. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

She pressed her lips together before she let out a shaky breath. “A speeding car? Seriously?” 

He took her other hand in his too. “Next time, I promise to jump out of the way.” 

The way she rolled her eyes was far too reminiscent of Danny for comfort. “I’ll believe that when I see it.” 

Because he was sitting where she was standing, it was an easy matter to tug her closer so that she was standing in between his legs, to let his head fall forward and bring his forehead to rest against hers. “I’ll make it up to you,” he whispered and despite the situation, her lips twitched. 

“With those ribs? Good luck with that.” 

“Put it on my tab. Along with the consultation.” He moved his head, brushed his lips across hers, keeping it brief because they were, after all, still on the clock. She seemed to have other ideas because she kissed him again when he pulled back, her fingers tightening on his. 

“Seriously?” They drew apart at the sound of Danny’s voice. “Making out amongst the dead, do you have no respect? Steve, I expect this from you, but you, Noelani? You disappoint me.” 

Steve flashed her a tired grin. “He’s a little fraught,” he said quietly, but Danny was in that type of mood where he could hear a pin drop. 

“Fraught? Is that what we’re calling it when my partner nearly gets killed? Again?” There was more, but Steve tuned him out, his eyes going back to Noelani. 

“I’ll take him out and calm him down. I’ll pick you up later?” 

She nodded and, with one last kiss, and one sound of disgust from Danny, they went back to work.


End file.
